Are You Mine Angel?
by deranged-tenshi17
Summary: The Crown Prince of Vampire's is tired of drinking only the blood of humans; he sets his sights higher, to angel. Unknowingly he stirs up emotions and problems that were better left burried. MF,MM,FF,Yaoi,Yuri,AU
1. Humans

DICLAIMER: Don't sue; I don't own anything but the twisted idea's that emerge from my mostly empty brain. Run Mr. Skinny-pig run!

A/N: Ummm yeah I got bored again **sweatdrop**

**Are you mine Angel?**

_The human being - that which makes us as we are is – is too fragile. We seek false security within each other's presence, each weak and afraid. Why? _

_Love, caring, compassion? _

_Lust, want, need?_

_Or_

_Fear, pain, anguish?_

_We are fragile both outside and within, yet we cling to the illusion or strength, the dream of power. These delusions of grandeur will be our downfall, the epitome of our destruction. _

"Fools. The lot of them are fools."

A soft chuckle arose from the surrounding darkness. "Come now Yami. They may be fools but they're tasty fools."

Yami laughed riley. "You're right Bakura… yet they aren't quite satisfying enough… I need something more – pure…"

"Good look with that, the only beings that retain their purity are angels." Muttered Bakura flipping white bangs out of his crimson eyes.

A grin spread across Yami's features, his own crimson eyes flashed with delight. "An angel… that's what I need."

"What?" Cried Bakura. "Are you crazy? We're moderate level demons; even if we are the princes of the vampires, there's no way for us to get an angel."

Yami turned to Bakura, his shape outlined by the city lights, multicoloured hair moving with the wind. "Then we'll just have to get an angel to come to us."

* * *

"Ryou-chan!" A rustling sound was heard then the call came again still in the same childish voice. "Ryou-chan!"

Soulful green eyes turned to look in the direction of the voice, as the young black-haired angel flew up. "Hello Mokuba-chan; how are you?"

Mokuba landed right next to the pale angel. "THEY wish to see you Ryou-chan; THEY say it's urgent."

The white-haired angel stood up gracefully. "Then let us go Mokuba-chan." The two angels took flight heading towards the centre of Heaven.

Heaven in all its vastness was beautiful; fields of stardust and moonlight fell everywhere, framing roads made out of clouds. Everything was peaceful and serene, angels milled about doing all manners of things.

Angels came in many different forms, yet one thing remained the same about these celestial being they were ageless and sexless. Angels chose the form they wanted based on experience, personality and need; no two angels were the same.

Ryou and Mokuba landed at the base of a large throne located in the centre of heaven.

**GREETINGS RYOU**

Both Ryou and Mokuba bowed. "Greetings my Lord and Lady."

_Do you know why we have called you here angel?_

"No my Lady I do not." Replied Ryou eyes down cast, it was immoral to look into the eyes of your create, this was out of a deep respect.

**WE REQUIRE A TASK OF YOU**

"What is it I am required to do my Lord?"

**YOU WILL GO TO EARTH TO AID IN AN ON GOING INVESTIGATION**

Ryou nodded at the Lord's words signalling understanding. "If that is what you wish of me my Lord."

_You will go as a young school student; you will take on a male role and attend Domino Central an all male school._

Ryou blinked nodding once again, they had learned of humans in the Angel Academy. "Who will I be aiding in this investigation and what is it I shall be aiding to investigate?" Asked Ryou beginning to shift into a human form.

_You will be aiding the Lady Isis_

Ryou looked up at the lady in shock. "Lady Isis? The Seer of Astaroth?" Quickly he looked down again in shame. "Forgive my outburst my lady, I forgot my place."

Gentle laughter rang around him and Mokuba as THEY exchanged a look.

_We are not dictators, we are your creators' yes but we are also your parents. Do not fear us or worship us. We have humans who do that well enough themselves._

Ryou blinked amazed at what THEY were saying, angels were always told to worship THEM, the Creator'. "Forgive me my Lord and my Lady I did not mean to offend."

**IT IS ALRIGHT CHILD**

_Go now child, Lady Isis awaits you. Please be careful there have been many Fallen sightings in the area in which you head._

Nodding wide-eyed with worry, Ryou spread his wings and with a small wave of farewell to Mokuba, he flew down to Earth.

* * *

"Yugi did you see that?"

"See what Malik?" Asked Yugi amethyst eyes looking up from his work briefly to stare at his sandy-haired friend.

Malik's lavender eyes were trained on the sky, searching for something. "I saw a bright flash of white, and whatever it was it looked like it was falling!"

Blinking Yugi shook his tri-coloured star-shaped head. "You probably saw a shooting star or something." He stated with a small dismissing wave, turning back to his Calculus homework.

Ignoring Yugi's dismissal and obvious lack of interest Malik continued on. "I think I landed in the park; if we find it maybe we could sell it for lots of cash."

Yugi hook his head still not interested in what Malik had to say finding his homework much more interesting.

Malik frowned trying to think of something that would peek Yugi's interest. A devious grin spread across Malik's tanned features. "I bet Ms. Mac Fee would give us extra marks in physics if we brought in a meteorite or something else science related."

His grinned widened as he saw Yugi's pencil pause in its writing. "Maybe it will even help us with University recognitions; especially if we get on TV."

"Do you really think so?"

Hook, line and sinker, Malik thought grinning. "Of course, we'd be smart. Rich and famous!"

Yugi set his pencil down and turned to look at Malik. "Fine but if we don't find anything we're coming right back here to finish our homework."

Malik sighed rolling hi eyes. "Fine, if we don't find anything we'll come right back here and finish our," A shudder ran through him, "Calculus."

"Fine… but put your coat on it's snowing outside."

Shuddering at the dreaded S-word, Malik grabbed his coat. "Ugh, don't remind me." He turned to stare at Yugi accusingly. "How can you like that Re-damned stuff?"

Yugi rolled his eyes as he opened the door after having donned his own coat. "Because it's pretty and I like it."

"Crazy talk! You've been programmed to think that way!"

"Yes, Malik the Aliens from Neptune did it; they programmed me to like snow and to suck what little brain you have out." Replied Yugi sarcastically.

Malik snapped his fingers. "I knew it!"

Yugi shook his head. "You're weird, I made all that up."

Crossing his arms Malik stood there in a self-righteous pose. "Or did you? Remember the bunnies Yugi… remember the bunnies." He said nodding his head sadly.

"Bunnies? What are you talking about?" Sighing in annoyance Yugi pushed Malik out the door. "Let's just go before I really do suck what little brains you have out.

"Whatever you say dumpling!"

"Argh!"

* * *

Crazed lavender eyes gazed around listlessly; a grin spread across a deeply tanned face, large tanned hands reached out **– SNAP –** the wiggling was stilled, eyes became devoid of life.

"M-master Ishtar?" A terrified voice ventured from beside the crazed being's throne.

Those crazed eyes turned to the poor servant. "Yes–?"Drawled the tan being lazily.

The servant flinched, honey-brown eyes wide with terror, instincts screaming at him to flee. "There has been a-an angel sighting m-my L-lord."

A sinister grin spread across the being's face. "Tenshi-da?" The being leaned forward coming face to face with the servant. "Where"

Nearly pissing his pants the servant pointes towards a nearby map. "S-Sector S25, D-Domino Park"

"Excellent **–**"

* * *

The white fluff know as Ryou stood up dusting the snow from his body, shivering in the simple tunic and pants he was wearing, excluding socks or shoes. "I-it's s-sp c-c-cold." He murmured to himself sneezing. "I h-have to find shelter, I may be… achoo... a-an angel but w-while here my body is c-c-completely human… feels so o-odd."

The now temporarily human angel began to wade through the ankle deep snow feeling his legs and feet freeze, and his body temperature drop. After walking for a while Ryou's body gave way beneath him and he fell unconscious into the snow.

Not too far off Yugi and a very unhappy and cold Malik were making their way through the snow towards the centre of the park. Neither noticed the fallen angel (he is all white after all) until they fell over him, well Malik did, and he tripped over him to be exact, causing him to fall into the snow.

"W-what the H, E double hockey sticks!" (I'm Canadian sue me :P)

"You've been watching too much TV." Said Yugi giggling then bending down to help Malik up. "What did you trip over anyway?"

Malik shook his head turning and looking behind him at what had tripped him. "Holy Re! It's a ghost"

Kneeling down beside the fallen figure, Yugi checked for a pulse. "It's not a ghost… I think it's a girl." He pointed to the figures feet. "Look she's not wearing any sock or shoes, or even anything warm! If she stays here she could catch pneumonia and die! We have to help her!"

Malik bit his lip unsure. " What will your grandfather think?"

"He's always taught me to help others. Malik she needs our help."

With a resigned sigh Malik bent down and picked the pale figure up, then he began to walk back towards his and Yugi's house. "What about the meteorite?"

Yugi glared up at Malik hitting him in the arm. "MAILK!"

Malik winced laughing. "I'm kidding. Let's get home and take care of her before catch pneamon… umm… that thing you said."

"Pneumonia?"

Malik nodded. "Yeah that thing."

Yugi sighed. "Let's just get home."

Malik nodded as they walked back home.

* * *

TBC 

End Notes: Well that's it, I hope you guys like it so far! I've gotten the next two chapters already written too!


	2. Angels

**Discliamer: I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only the trwisted ideas in my head!**

**Angels**

_Angels are complex creatures, they do not live, yet they are not dead. They are complex imitations of humans yet lack the one thing that humans have and abuse; freewill_

_Once long ago, by the standards of humans, angels held free will. It was this freewill that lead to the battle over the leadership of heaven. Freewill caused brother to turn against brother; lover to betray lover - then the fall of the greatest angel - Heylel or Lucifer as he is now known._

"Rishido, do you remember Alexial?"

A tall dark-skinned angel looked up startled at the speaker. "Of course Lady Isis, Alexial was int eh beginning the only female archangel; she opened the door so that female's could join the ranks of the angelic hierarchy."

Isis smiled at his reply. "You are relatively young so you wold not know. . ."

"Know what Lady Isis?"

Turning to face him Isis gazed at Rishido, studying him with her ancient cerulean eyes. Rishido stood still under her scrutiny resisting the urge to turn away from that all-knowing stare.

Looking away from him Isis walked over to her bag and pulled a crystal pendant out. "When war erupted in heaven over its leadership and Heylel faced Michael in battle, all angels know that Alexial stood beside Michael - however most do not know that while she stood beside the defender her heart was with the attacker." Isis smiled sadly at Rishido's blank stare. "Alexial was in love with Lucifer."

Rishido gasped eyes widening in disbelief. "But that is not possible! Lady Alexial is Heaven's greatest hero! She sacrificed herself in order to stop the battle and was imprisoned in a crystal by Lucifer, her soul ripped out of her body."

Isis shook her head "That is what you are made to believe. . ."

* * *

Ryou felt consciousness slowly return to him, with it came sound, smell, sight, and finally a tinging sensation that brought pain. "Ah. . ."

"I think he's waking up."

"Brilliant deduction there genius."

"Hush Malik."

Ryou opened his eyes wincing at the brightness of the light that was shining down on him. "Unn. . ."

"Malik turn the overhead light off and the lamp on."

A _click_ sounded through eh room and the bright light disappeared. Ryou opened his eyes again looking around, eventually his eyes came to rest on the two figures standing before him. "Who?"

The smaller of the two smiled brightly. "Hi! I'm Yugi and this is Malik; we found you laying in the park. How are you feeling?"

Blinking Ryou stared at Yugi blankly, his mind trying to process what he had just said. "Um... I'm Ryou."

The other youth, Malik as Ryou recalled, studied him. "What were you doing in the middle of the park without any shoes and dressed in those clothes?" He asked gesturing to Ryou's angelic garb, not that Malik knew it was angelic.

Ryou lowered his eyes looking away from the two. "I-I'm sorry but I cannot tell you that; it's a matter that I will not drag innocent humans into."

Yugi and Malik shared a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Ryou ducked his head, face reddening. "Oh dear, I forgot that I'm human now to. . . heavens! Stop talking Ryou!"

As Ryou was arguing with himself Yugi and Malik were starring at him stunned at what he was saying. When Ryou was finally done berating himself, Malik looked at him pointedly and asked the question both he and Yugi were thinking. "What are you?"

A small smile filtered across Ryou's face as is body began to glow and a pair of silvery-white wings appeared on his back. "I'm an angel."

Twin _clunks_ were heard as both Yugi and Malik passed out. Ryou blinked startled and stared at the two wonderingly. "Oh my, humans are such strange creatures."

* * *

To dark figures made their way into the park searching for their target; much to their chagrin the park remained devoid of all life.

"Tenshi-da?"

The smaller of the two figures; a dark-haired, green-eyed young 'man', shook his head."No, I don't think he's here." He looked around twirled a lock of hair around his finger. (Wonder who that is ?) "I really don't see anything, guess your out of luck Marikuu."

Marikuu growled, a low angry sound, deep in his throat; around them the trees quivered at the force of his anger. Marikuu sniffed the air trying to figure out if the angel they searched for, HIS angel, had been there. A particular sent assaulted his senses, one that was mixed with the sweet sent of his angel. "Ningen."

Ryuuji blinked looking around uninterested (interest sticking finger into ear). "Humans eh? Doesn't surprise me, those humans never seem to seem knowhow to keep to themselves."

Ignoring Ryuuji, Marikuu stalked around the park tracing the sent, tracing those who had taken his angel. "Come." He said to Ryuuji following the sent to a small and oddly shaped house.

"Here?" Ryuuji muttered disdainfully. "It's so small and funky shaped."

"Tenshi. . ."

Rolling his eyes Ryuuji walked up to the door and blew it open. "Honey, I'm home!"

Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at with various degrees of emotion, two human and one Earth-real.

The owner of the Earth-real green eyes stood up protectively in front of the two humans. "What do you want demon?" He asked cooly, obviously trying to hide his fear. Ryuuji 'awed' mentally, angels were just so cute!

"Oh, so the angel can detect what I am?" He drawled lazily. "Can he tell me why I'm here though? You must be new to Earth cutey."

"W-what do you mean?"

Grinning Ryuuji walked forward swaying his hips. "Don't you get it little tenshi? I'm sure you've learned about demons in your little angelic classes."

Ryou's eyes widened in understanding as he took a more defensive stance. Ryuuji shook his head grinning and pointed behind Ryou. "Too late tenshi."

Ryou gasped as he felt a ht breath hit the back of his neck. He turned around coming face to face with the other demon Mariku. "Konbanwa tenshi."

Before Ryou was even able to scream he felt a stinging sensation in his stomach; he looked down just in time to see Mariku's claws retracting from his stomach poison dripping from them. "Ah. . ."

Mariku grinned triumphantly catching Ryou as he fell forward. "Mine."

"Hey! Leave him be!" Malik cried out as Mariku began to walk away. He was halted as Ryuuji popped in front of him blocking his way.

Ryuuji grinned taking in the piece of meat that was presented before him. "I wouldn't antagonize him beautiful, he has a nasty temper." His grin widened as Malik backed away from him, fear dripping off of him, He leaned forward and stole a quick kiss from the stunned human before slipping out the door after Mariku.

Yugi ran up to Malik worriedly. "Are you okay Malik?" He asked checking the Egyptian over for injuries. "Did he hurt you?"

Malik shook his head numbly, his fingers running over his lips, whish were still burning from Ryuuji's kiss, wonderingly. "I'm alright Yugi."

"I'm glad. . ." Yugi looked at the busted door then back at Malik. "What's going to happen to that angel and what are we going to tell jii-chan about this mess?"

Malik shook his head not being able to answer Yugi's question. "I don't know Yugi, I just don't know."

* * *

"He's disappeared! What do you mean he's disappeared!"

The servant who was facing the wrath of Yami's rage quivered. "M-my Lord, he. . . the angel is no longer in or area. We were tracking him when two extremely dark energies took him, we tried to trace them but they disappeared."

Yami's gaze wandered over to his brother who was gleefully torturing some random minion simply for the fun of it. "Bakura. . ."

Bakura looked over at Yami and with a suffering sigh dropped the product of his amusement and walked over to Yami. "Yes brother?" He asked sitting on the armrest of Yami's throne.

"Our angel has disappeared, most likely kidnapped by a demon."

Bakura raised on pale brow in surprise. "A demon? What would they want with out angel?"

"The same thing we did, his purity." Yami paused thinking quietly to himself. "Angel's are supposed to have the ability to heal themselves, although this often depends on their status or rank."

"So they make good fuck buddies, always tight. Bakura said bluntly. "That's no reason to get so worked up about it."

Yami shook his head. "You're thinking too simply. Imagine this being, this one creature with blood as sweet as nectar. . ."

Bakura nodded beginning to drool at the thought, his stomach rumbling in hunger.

"Now picture drinking from this being continuously because they can heal themselves; restoring their blood even if they are clinging to the last strands of life."

"All that in your angel?"

Nodding Yami flicked his gaze to a nearby human servant, he beckoned the man closer. The servant walked up terrified stopping just before Yami who grinned down at him. "All that in my angel." He said the tore into the hapless servant draining all his blood then dropping his still twitching body to the floor. "All that and we wouldn't need humans anymore."

Bakura stood walking over to the base of Yami's throne and leaning against his brother's leg lazily. "So how are we going to find our angel?"

Gaze steely Yami looked down at his brother. "We're going demon hunting."

**TBC**

A/N: I am victorious! Another chapter typed up! I'm sorry this takes so long, I have no problem writing them but getting them typed up takes longer (mainly because I share my computer with 4 other people.) Well review and tell me what you think please.


End file.
